User talk:PunRock123
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Monster Story Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hi PunRock123, I don't know if you will get this wiki off the ground but I have added some images to help. Thanks ~~knj00~~ I will try to help expand the wiki ;)SilverCune (talk) 11:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Guys! ~~PunRock123~~ Let me know what you think of the Blue Blob page, if u like it I will make the other monster pages the same :) let me know. ~~knj00~~ I'm still trying to figure out the bug with the infobox, but I went ahead and put the coin earning rate on the page so when it's all working correctly there is a space for a egg pic. Also you will not have to go to a earning rate template to edit earnings :) ~~knj00~~ Edit-- ok I couldn't figure out what was going on with that infobox.....so I changed the whole thing. No templates to worry about or anything. It's a clean copy, paste, fill in correct info and your done. I hope you like it, if not let me know what you would prefer or just delete the whole thing :) ~~knj00~~ Hi PunRock, Your work looks great. Keep following your page & see you ROCK ! Cheers, 02:49, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Oun P : 02:49, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Does anybody know how to add other people as admins? To answer this question^ You go to Special:Userrights on your wiki, enter the user who you want to give rights to, click "Edit user groups, check the "administrator" box, and then hit "Save user groups". Or for more directions go here and at the bottom of the page there is a video-http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels Yes, Thanks knj00! PunRock123 -- Thank you for the welcome! I will try and help where I can :) ~~Platinum Diamond~~ It has already been explained above, the video on that link is a good one :) It takes you to Community Centeral a great place for founders and admins to get all their questions answered :) ~~knj00~~ I like this game 03:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. And if you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for the ComDev team here, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! Hi! I think it's coming along don't you? I'm going to start getting pics of the obstacles as I expand. There are still some more monster pages to make I will help with that as I go. I uploaded a possible wordmark, tell me what you think. I could tweak it if you want something added, just let me know :) ~~knj00~~ Have not seen you around the wiki in a few days, I hope all is well ~~knj00~~ Page Moving Since I got confused, I made a Shamoo page. The Sea Buffalo is a Shamoo, can you please fix the issue? I made a Shamoo page, why not merge with my page? Yours truly, HurricaneKhaos 22:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) go ^^^ in the game it is called a SEA BUFFALO not a Shamoo... nothing on the page you made is correct for the sea buffalo's information.... I thought this wiki was to put the game info out, not make up monsters that are not in the game... ~~me~~ Need to know Hey, have you been busy lately? You have not been on much and when I ask you something you never respond, just curious whats up. Whatever the case you now have people making up fake monsters as seen from above I can't do anything about it only you can delete it if you want. See you around maybe.. ~~knj00~~ Sorry knj00 I'm still in school. Btw what's a shamoo anyway? I can only do wiki work when in not in school. Or Saturdays and sundays. Thanks! ~~PunRock123~~ ~Ok :) I was kinda wondering if that was the case. You never know, some people start a wiki then lose interest fast and abandon it. I was just wanting to make sure that was not the case. I didn't want to do all this work and be alone here. lol *Anyway, shamoo is not a real monster in Monster Story so I don't know what that person was thinking making that page.... I can erase the content from the page but only an admin can delete the page. *One more thing, I don't know exactly what you want on the quick links page... on DS wiki we don't have a page for them, just a section on the main page same with DV wik. Also should we use word links or image links? I will take a stab at it but a little more of what you want would help. Thanks ~~knj00~~ Its awsome how you created this! I wqas searching for this for years!!! I will work on those images.... when you leave me a message do it on my talk page not my profile page. When you put it on my profile page I don't get notified of the message :P ~~knj00~~ Yes, I will work on creating that page tomorrow :) Edit: I got the basic page setup ready now just need to fill in the info. Like I said earlier :P I will work on it tomorrow ~~knj00~~ Hi! I am all done with the eggs page :) Proposal: If you agreed I would like to rework the main page a little. I would put the featured artical in the right column along with an updates section under it. I would also change the category section to a quick links because 2 of the links on the category section don't go anywhere even though we do have a normal page for them. This will also make it easier for people viewing the main page to get all the information they need right there. Instead of having to go to multiple pages to get all the new info. Let me know your thoughts :) ~~knj00~~